Away Again
by Chizi-chan
Summary: Chihiro promised never to forget Kohaku River, but as the years went by, the memory of him faded away. Now, when Chihiro and her little sister Masami go for a picnic, strange but familiar things happen when they cross a river. ON HOLD
1. Picnic

Away Again

Chihiro promised never to forget Kohaku River, but as the years went by, the memory of him faded away. Now, when Chihiro and her little sister Masami go for a picnic, strange but familiar things happen when they cross a river. (PG action/adventure; fantasy)

* * *

Chizi: Welcome to my very first attempt at Spirited Away fanfiction! 

Spi: (applauds)

Mewe: Mew! Mew!

Chizi: (cuddles Mewe) Let's begin the story!

Spi: Chizi does not own Spirited Away or any of the characters.

_

* * *

_

1: Picnic

"Masami! Not so fast!"

Masami giggled as she turned to watch her sister struggling to keep up. "Come on, sis!" she shouted, jumping and waving. Her short black hair bounced around her face, and her purple jumper bounced with her. Fortunately, she had remembered to wear black bike shorts underneath.

Chihiro sighed as she finally caught up to her sister. "You're not supposed to run so fast ahead of me," she admonished. At her sister's cute pout, however, she couldn't resist a smile. "I know you're eager for a picnic, but if you wear me out I won't be able to enjoy it as much."

"Sorry, Chihiro," Masami apologized. She took the picnic basket from her sister as consolation. "It's just that we finally have one sunny day since summer started. All this rain is depressing!"

Chihiro laughed. "Well, I have to agree with you there," she said as they started off again at a slower pace. "A straight week of rain hasn't done much for my inner child. But at least we have one nice clear day to enjoy a picnic together."

Masami nodded, swinging the basket in her left hand. "It's too bad Mom and Dad couldn't come, though," she commented.

Chihiro didn't answer for a moment. Her parents always seemed to be too busy with other things to spend time with their two daughters. Because of it, Chihiro and Masami had ended up like best friends. Chihiro mothered Masami and always took care of her. And Masami liked the attention. They always did things together.

"Yes, I'm sorry too," Chihiro said. She looked up ahead and saw a place where the ground seemed to abruptly drop off. "Do you want to cross the river?"

"Yeah!" Masami exclaimed. "You know what they say: the grass is greener on the other side!" She giggled as she headed for the river, partially hidden from view by a low hill, at a quick pace.

Chihiro sighed and shook her head as her energetic sister once again got away from her. Really, Masami was little more than a superball of energy with black hair and blue eyes. She had an adventurous spirit and participated in many of her school's sports activities, and she liked nothing more than an afternoon of fooling around in a meadow. Or a park, or a football field, or a cornfield, wherever there was lots of open space and fresh air. Everyone always said she was spitting image of her sister. Chihiro had to agree. Her train of thought was suddenly derailed by the sound of her sister calling her.

"Come on, sis! I see the perfect place!"

Masami flipped open the picnic basket and pulled out the table cloth. Red plaid. She had personally picked it out, thinking it the perfect color for a picnic outside. As her sister carefully crossed the river on the large stones, Masami pulled out the dishes.

Chihiro felt kind of funny about crossing the river. She and Masami had had to climb down the hill from their house and do a lot of winding and backtracking to make it to the open meadow. _I guess I need to exercise more, _Chihiro thought with a grim smile. But then her thoughts returned to the river. It was so strange. Maybe she had crossed it before, but she had never taken the trouble to come down to this meadow. Perhaps she had crossed the river before as a little girl, and she just couldn't remember. She _had _been living in this house since she moved here with her parents almost ten years ago.

"Come on, Chihiro! I've got everything set up, and I'm hungry!" Masami yelled from across the window.

Chihiro smiled. "I'm almost there, Masami!" she called. "Don't start without me!"

Masami's giggling brought a bigger smile to Chihiro's face. Her sister was such a battery. "Just give me a moment," Chihiro told her as she carefully stepped to the next rock.

_"Where are you going? You said just a quick look! Now let's go back!"_

Chihiro frowned. When had she said that? She didn't remember the circumstances; only her saying that. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she missed a step, and her sandaled foot plunged into the water.

_The_ _river stretched in front of her, and her little pink shoe was floating away on it. She felt a sense of despair. Her mother had just bought those shoes for her. She had to get it back! She reached down to try and grab her shoe, but then she lost her balance and was underwater._

_Suddenly she found herself back on dry land, soaking wet and spitting out water. Her pink shoe was in her lap._

"Chi-_hi_-ro!" Masami's voice had a ring of exasperation.

Chihiro shook her head and pulled her foot out of the water. She made her way across the river and took off both shoes. "I wish I hadn't gotten this wet," she said, looking over her dripping sandal.

_"Chihiro, hurry it up."_

_"Wait a minute!" Chihiro wished her parents would slow down. Why were they so eager to go searching for food anyway? She didn't like this place, and wished they would just take her to their new home. She felt sure that this was nothing but trouble._

"Sis?"

Masami was standing in front of her, a frown on her face. "Why're you just standing there, Chihiro? The picnic's waiting." She smiled again, obviously happy to be having a picnic.

"Did you see those buildings over there?" Masami asked as the two walked to the site where she had set everything up.

Chihiro looked to where Masami's finger was pointing. Sure enough, over another low hill, she could see the roofs of a cluster of buildings. Chihiro couldn't tell what they were, but they looked old. A strange flash of recognition passed over her mind, but she couldn't understand it. "They're probably abandoned," Chihiro commented.

They made it to their picnic site and sat down. Masami was nervous about the first batch of yakisoba she had ever made, but Chihiro liked it. "Next time, though, try to make sure the noodles are cooked completely through," she informed her sister.

With the yakisoba they had rice balls with salted plums inside and then store-bought dumplings. Masami finished eating first and took the time to fool around in the meadow while Chihiro finished.

"Hey, Chihiro, I just had a great idea!" Masami said after nearly cartwheeling into their picnic basket. "Why don't we go check out those abandoned buildings? Maybe we'll find a stash of stolen yen in one of them." She giggled, relishing the idea of an adventure.

"I don't know," Chihiro said, putting their dishes into the picnic basket and folding up their tablecloth. "Those buildings might be off limits."

Masami sat down next to her sister. "Come, on, pleeease? Just a quick look? If they're off limits, we can just leave. Please, please, _please_?"

Chihiro sighed and shook her head with a smile. "All right. But just a quick look."

"Yes!" Masami jumped up in celebration. She began tugging at her sister's hand. "Come on, come on! Let's go!"

"Just a moment!" Chihiro said, trying to keep from getting caught up in Masami's excitement. She grabbed the handle of the picnic basket and stood up, brushing off the back of her jeans. "All right, let's go, but this time don't run so far ahead of me," she cautioned.

Masami nodded eagerly and pulled her sister by the hand towards the hill blocking the buildings.

* * *

_"How strange. They're all restaurants."_

_"Where is everybody?" Chihiro felt more and more uncomfortable by the minute. She could smell the food her father could smell; it was nice, but the fact that there was food nearby but no one around made the place even more suspicious. Why couldn't her parents see that there might be a real danger somewhere?_

Chihiro felt that these buildings were familiar, but she was sure she had never been here before. She absently let Masami pull her by the hand down the unpaved street as she remained lost in thought. It was so strange. She felt as though she were grasping at a thread of memory that kept pulling itself just out of reach.

Then, Chihiro felt herself stiffen when Masami suddenly said, "What's that smell? Is that food?" Chihiro sniffed the air and indeed smelled some kind of meat. She realized that the flash of memory she just had seemed to have the same smell in the air.

"Maybe someone else is having a picnic," Masami commented. "Let's go find it!"

_"Mom! Dad!" She grabbed his shoulder. Food was all over the ground. "Come on, quit eating! Let's get out of here!" But when her father turned to her, it wasn't her father. It was a giant pig dressed in her father's clothes, with food crammed inside its open mouth. A split second glance at her mother made her realize that her mother had also been replaced by a pig, wearing her mother's clothes. She gasped and snatched her hands away, backing from the gruesome scene._

Chihiro felt a wave of fear. "No!" she cried. But her sister had already released her hand and started off in search of the "picnic".

"Masami! No!" Chihiro cried, running after her sister.

* * *

Chizi: Okay! That's the first chapter! 

Mewe: Mew!

Spi: Please leave Chizi-chan and her obnoxious pet a review.


	2. Running From And Back

Mewe: Mew! Mew! Mew!

Chizi: That's right, Mewe! We do appreciate the reviews!

Mew: Mew!

Chizi: Yes, Mewe, it is time for the next chapter!

* * *

Previously... 

_"How strange. They're all restaurants."_

_"Where is everybody?" Chihiro felt more and more uncomfortable by the minute. She could smell the food her father could smell; it was nice, but the fact that there was food nearby but no one around made the place even more suspicious. Why couldn't her parents see that there might be a real danger somewhere?_

Chihiro felt that these buildings were familiar, but she was sure she had never been here before. She absently let Masami pull her by the hand down the unpaved street as she remained lost in thought. It was so strange. She felt as though she were grasping at a thread of memory that kept pulling itself just out of reach.

Then, Chihiro felt herself stiffen when Masami suddenly said, "What's that smell? Is that food?" Chihiro sniffed the air and indeed smelled some kind of meat. She realized that the flash of memory she just had seemed to have the same smell in the air.

"Maybe someone else is having a picnic," Masami commented. "Let's go find it!"

_"Mom! Dad!" She grabbed his shoulder. Food was all over the ground. "Come on, quit eating! Let's get out of here!" But when her father turned to her, it wasn't her father. It was a giant pig dressed in her father's clothes, with food falling from its mouth. A split second glance at her mother made her realize that her mother had also been replaced by a pig, wearing her clothes. She gasped and snatched her hands away, backing from the gruesome scene._

Chihiro felt a wave of fear. "No!" she cried. But her sister had already released her hand and started off in search of the "picnic".

"Masami! No!" Chihiro cried, running after her sister.

* * *

2: Running From And Back 

Chihiro raced after her sister. But Masami was used to running and soon pulled away. "Masami! Masami! Come back!" Chihiro yelled, trying desperately not to lose her.

_She ran through the streets. The day had turned into night, but there were lights strung up everywhere. The dark figures around scared her. Were they spirits?_

_"Mom! Dad!" she yelled. She hoped with everything in her that they had just gone to look for her and weren't really pigs. _Please don't let them be pigs for real. Please let them be around here somewhere! _"Where are you?"_

_She stopped every few seconds to call for them, but at each time she got no response, her hopes began to turn into dread. "Mommy!" she called desperately, feeling on the verge of tears._

"Masami!" Chihiro yelled, feeling the dread rising up in her. "Masami!"

Suddenly, Masami stopped. Chihiro, with a sense of relief, ran to catch her and planted a hand on her sister's shoulder. Her breath was short, and she struggled to get it back.

"What's up, sis?" Masami asked, not in the least perturbed.

Chihiro straightened. "We should get out of here," she said.

"Why?" Masami asked. "I like this place, and I haven't found the picnic yet!"

Chihiro realized she must have dropped their own picnic basket at some point, but she currently didn't care. "Listen to me, Masami," she said, grabbing her sister by the shoulders and turning her so that they face each other directly. "I don't like this place. It's getting dark, and we ought to leave."

"Awww." Masami's faced melted into another pout. "I don't wanna go just yet." But it was obvious she didn't want to directly defy her sister.

Chihiro stood up and was about to turn them around when the sight of a bathhouse caught her eye. "A bathhouse?" she said wonderingly, looking at it. It was a large bathhouse, on the other side of a wooden bridge with red railing. It stirred a sense of familiarity in her.

Masami turned. "Oooh, a bathhouse!" she said. "I've never been in one of those. Can we go look, please?" She was already tugging Chihiro forward.

"No." Chihiro stopped. "We shouldn't. Come on, Masami, let's just go."

Masami pouted again, having been stopped halfway up the bridge. Her ears perked up when she heard a rumbling sound. "Is that a train?"

Chihiro saw a train flash underneath the bridge and, without thinking about it, ran to the other side of the bridge so she could watch it come out.

_She watched the train pass underneath the bridge. It only had two cars. _That's strange, _she thought. She heard footsteps and thought her parents had stopped eating and come to collect her. But when she looked up, it wasn't her parents at all. Instead, it was..._

"Chihiro?"

Chihiro was snapped out of her daydream by Masami's voice. "You keep drifting off like that, Chihiro. Is something wrong?"

"No," Chihiro said slowly. "I just...feel like I might have been here before."

"Really?" Masami said. "How come you never brought me?"

"It was before you were born," Chihiro replied. "...I think." She was truly confused.

Masami put her feet on the bottom rung of the railing so that she was as tall as Chihiro. "Did you go in the bathhouse?" she asked.

"I don't know," Chihiro admitted. Then she looked up. "Oh, it's gotten so dark so fast. We'd better get home, Masami."

Masami nodded. "Okay." She climbed off the railing and followed Chihiro across the bridge. "It _has _gotten dark," Masami commented.

Chihiro felt a strange sense of foreboding. She took Masami's hand and picked up the pace. "Come on, let's hurry," Chihiro said to her sister. "We don't want the sun to catch us going down."

As they hurried down the unpaved streets, strings of lights lining the supposedly abandoned restaurants came on. Masami gasped and looked around. "They're not abandoned after all!" she exclaimed.

Chihiro felt in her heart that something was seriously wrong, and she gripped Masami's hand tightly as they ran through the streets. All around, dark figures suddenly appeared. Some were behind the counters of the restaurants.

"Chihiro! Why are we running?" Masami asked, but Chihiro was only concerned with getting them out of there. She remembered being here before. She remembered feeling fear. She remembered being trapped.

_What if we're trapped? _Chihiro dragged Masami back to the steps that had led up to these buildings. She started down them quickly, then stopped abruptly. Masami fell backwards in trying not to run into her sister. "Sis, what's going on?" Masami demanded as she stood up. "Why did we stop running?" She stepped down, and suddenly, her foot landed on nothing but water. She gasped as she fell forward.

Chihiro acted quickly and grabbed the straps of Masami's jumper, pulling her back safely. She remembered this. The water. It had stopped her from going back.

"Where did this water come from?" Masami asked. A hint of fear had finally taken hold of her. "Chihiro, what's going on?" The meadow was gone, replaced by what appeared to be a vast sea. A long distance away from them was what looked like a city, all lit up. Their house and their neighbor's houses were gone.

Chihiro swallowed hard. This was so familiar to her.

_She stared, unwilling to believe what she saw. "I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!" she cried, hitting her head with both fists. That had to be it. There was no way all this was real. "Come on! Wake up! Wake up!" She sank down with her face hidden behind her knees. "Wake up..."_

_Could this possibly be real? No. It couldn't be. She just wasn't trying hard enough to wake up. She had to convince herself. "It's just a dream, it's just a dream. Go away. Go away. Disappear." She looked up to see if it was working, and to her shock, her hands seemed to be fading in front of her. In fear, she held them up, and could see right through them to the well-lit ship that was about to dock._

_"I'm see-through!" she cried. She rubbed her hands and arms frantically, as if she could rub them back to being solid. "It's just...a bad dream..." But she was beginning to falter._

Chihiro swallowed again. Her eyes traveled down to her feet, and she saw that her toes were completely transparent, and her feet were about to follow. She gasped, causing Masami, who had been staring at the distant city, to look at her. "What is it?" When Masami saw that her sister was staring down, she looked down also. Masami's sneakers were transparent as well.

"We're turning into ghosts!" Masami cried. "We must've died or something! Chihiro, what do we do?"

Chihiro started to tremble as she realized she didn't know what they could do. "I-I don't know," she confessed. But this had happened before, she knew. What had saved her that time?

_"Open your mouth and eat this. You have to eat some food from this world, or else you'll disappear."_

"Food!" Chihiro exclaimed.

Masami stared at her. "Huh?"

"Come on." Chihiro grabbed Masami's hand and led her back up the stairs at a run. She looked down and saw that her arms and legs were transparent now as well. Chihiro wasn't sure at all how much time they had left, so they couldn't dawdle.

"Chihiro! What's going on?" Masami cried. "Tell me!"

Chihiro didn't answer but instead dragged her to the first restaurant she saw. Ignoring the dark creatures, yet unwilling to touch them, she sidestepped through the small crowd and made it to the counter. Several tasty-looking dishes were spread out for inspection. Chihiro grabbed two nuts off of one platter, sidestepped back through, and thrust one into Masami's hands. "Eat it," she commanded.

"Why?" Masami asked questioningly.

"Just do it," Chihiro commanded. "You have to, or you'll disappear."

Masami looked at the nut skeptically. To convince her, Chihiro ate her own nut. Her shoulders were just beginning to become transparent, but then her entire body became solid again. "See?" she said, holding up her hands.

"Okay," Masami said. She lifted the nut--and then stared at it in shock as it dropped from her hand. It had fallen right through. Chihiro picked it up, dusted it off quickly, and put it in Masami's mouth herself. Masami didn't bother much with chewing it up but instead swallowed it quickly. Fortunately, it was a small nut, so she didn't choke. Then she looked down at her hands, and they became solid again.

Chihiro breathed a sigh of relief. "We're okay for now," she said. She had a feeling that they shouldn't be seen, so she towed Masami to the back of a building.

"Chihiro, what is going on?" Masami asked. "Why is this happening? How do we go home?"

Chihiro set her mouth in a grim line. "I don't know," she answered truthfully. "But we'll find a way. We just have to stick together."

Masami nodded and clutched Chihiro's arm. She seemed to never want to let go. Her adventurous spirit had temporarily been doused due to fear, and Chihiro didn't blame her. They had to find some way to get home. But what could they do?

* * *

Chizi: Another chapter done! 

Spi: So, what did you think?

Mewe: Mew! Mew!

Chizi: That's right, Mewe, they should come back next time!


	3. The Boiler Room

Chizi: Thanks for coming back!

Spi: And now onto another chapter.

* * *

Previously...

Chihiro felt in her heart that something was seriously wrong, and she gripped Masami's hand tightly as they ran through the streets. Her eyes traveled down to her feet, and she saw that her toes were completely transparent, and her feet were about to follow. She gasped. Masami's sneakers were transparent as well.

"We're turning into ghosts!" Masami cried. "Chihiro, what do we do?"

Chihiro started to tremble as she realized she didn't know what they could do. "I-I don't know," she confessed. But this had happened before, she knew. What had saved her that time?

_"Open your mouth and eat this. You have to eat some food from this world, or else you'll disappear."_

"Food!" Chihiro exclaimed. "Come on." Chihiro grabbed Masami's hand and led her back up the stairs at a run.

"Chihiro! What's going on?" Masami cried. "Tell me!"

Chihiro didn't answer but instead dragged her to the first restaurant she saw. Chihiro grabbed two nuts off of one platter, sidestepped back through, and thrust one into Masami's hands. "Eat it," she commanded.

"Okay," Masami said. She didn't bother much with chewing it up but instead swallowed it quickly. Fortunately, it was a small nut, so she didn't choke. Then she looked down at her hands, and they became solid again.

"Chihiro, what is going on?" Masami asked. "Why is this happening? How do we go home?"

Chihiro set her mouth in a grim line. "I don't know," she answered truthfully. "But we'll find a way. We just have to stick together." They had to find some way to get home. But what could they do?

* * *

3: The Boiler Room

Chihiro and Masami stayed away from the crowds and traveled deeper into the city. They came across the bathhouse bridge, and several strange creatures, all wearing clothes like humans, were crossing the bridge. Chihiro watched from behind a wall, Masami close beside her.

"What's up with those animals? Why're they wearing those old-fashioned clothes?" Masami asked in a low voice.

Chihiro bit her lip. She had seen this before with someone. But she didn't know who.

_"You have to hold your breath when you cross the bridge."_

"Come on," Chihiro whispered, taking Masami's hand. She led her along a row of bushes, both of them staying low. "I don't think it would be good if we were seen," she went on quietly.

Masami eyed the creatures on the bridge as they continued along. "Are we the only humans here?" she asked.

"It looks like it," Chihiro replied. Her memory felt so strange. She remembered bits and pieces of this place, but she had no idea when she had come here. All Chihiro knew was that she had been alone the last time, and was much younger. _I must have gotten back somehow, _Chihiro thought. _But how?_

"Hey, Chihiro," Masami whispered. "Those ladies over there look human. Maybe we can ask them where we are."

Chihiro looked to where Masami was pointing and saw several girls standing just in front of the bathhouse's entrance, welcoming all the creatures that came in. "They may look human, but I don't think they are," Chihiro replied. "We'd better stay away from them."

Eventually they made their way to a dark alley just under the bathhouse. They sat down on piles of hay across from each other.

"Are we going to spend the night here?" Masami asked.

Chihiro shrugged her shoulders, feeling fatigue begin to wash over her. "I don't know where else we can go," she said with a sigh.

_"Yeah, I'm Kamajii, slave to the boiler that heats the baths..."_

Chihiro looked up, suddenly remembering. "Of course!" she exclaimed. She stood up, brushing off her jeans. "Come on, Masami, I know just the place where we can stay the night."

"Where?" Masami asked, standing up as well. She didn't bother to brush off her jumper.

"Follow me." Chihiro led Masami out of the alley and up another hill. There, they laid down and watched as the creatures were welcomed into the bathhouse. "I know where we can go, but we'll have to cross that bridge," Chihiro whispered.

"I thought you said that we couldn't be seen?" Masami reminded.

Chihiro nodded. "I did." She looked around, and her eyes lit up when she saw what she wanted. "Come on, Masami! I have an idea."

* * *

"Chihiro, this hurts!"

"Shhh! Don't stay anything. You're supposed to be my stomach. And stop digging your sneakers into my back!"

Chihiro tried to keep herself upright as she waddled across the bridge. Masami was wrapped around her middle, and they were both wrapped in a sizes-too-big flowered kimono that Chihiro had snatched from some creature's suitcase. To hide her face, Chihiro had stuffed a bowl full of hay and put it on her head like hair.

"This isn't gonna fool anyone," Masami mumbled into Chihiro's chest.

"ShhhHHHZT!"

Chihiro held her breath as she passed by the first greeters, two giant frogs in kimonos holding lanterns. They didn't seem to notice, but instead said "Welcome!" as she passed by, assuming she was a rather portly new guest.

With an attempt to be discreet, Chihiro adjusted the straw wig on her head so she could see through it without revealing her face. Behind the second group of greeters was the entrance, and on the same wall was a little door which was Chihiro's goal. She held the straw in place with one hand and carefully waddled towards the second group. They welcomed her as they did the other passing guests. When they had passed the second group, Chihiro took a quick look behind her and, seeing no one was looking, waddled over to the little door and nudged it open with her foot. "Get down and go through that little door," she told Masami.

"Okay." Masami unwrapped her legs from around Chihiro's stomach and let go. She crawled out from under the kimono and through the little door. Chihiro was about to follow suit when she heard a shout behind her. "Someone stole my spare kimono!"

Chihiro pushed the kimono up as she knelt down and slipped out of it. She crawled quickly through the little door and pushed it closed. On the other side, Masami was waiting on her knees. "Come on," Chihiro said, standing up and brushing off her knees. "I think it's this way."

"Where are we going?" Masami asked as she followed Chihiro through what looked like a little yard.

Chihiro didn't answer but instead pushed open another door and motioned for Masami to walk through first. Chihiro followed after and closed the door.

They were now high up on the side of the bathhouse. A long stairway led down. Masami clutched her sister's arm, not willing to admit she was afraid of heights. Chihiro patted her hand. "Come on, Masami," she said, "it's not that far." They walked sideways down the stairs, with Masami holding tightly onto the sleeve of Chihiro's red sweater.

Finally they made it to a green door. Chihiro opened it and led her sister through. It was much warmer inside, and Masami wrinkled her nose. "Is this a boiler room?" she asked, hearing her voice echo.

Chihiro nodded. "Yes, it is." She looked up ahead and saw a bright orange glow in the room in front of them.

_She approached the room slowly, still feeling afraid. She wanted to turn and run. But she had been told to ask for a job, and if she had to work hard to save her parents, then so be it. She hid behind the wall and peered into the room. There, she saw an old man with several arms sitting at a high workstation. On the ground, dozens of little black balls with eyes carried coal to what looked like a heater that opened and closed like a monster's mouth._

Chihiro instinctively hid behind the wall, and Masami stayed close to her sister. Chihiro peered into the room and saw the same man at the same workstation, and the same black balls hauling the same coal to the same boiler. It seemed so familiar to her now. The man picked up a small hammer and hit the counter with it, and all the little black balls disappeared into the several small holes at the base of the wall. Chihiro felt like she was experiencing déjà vu as she came around the corner. Only last time, Masami hadn't been clinging to her arm.

"Kamajii?" Chihiro called softly, wondering how she knew that name.

Kamajii, the boiler man, stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her through his tinted glasses. Masami moved closer to Chihiro. "He's got _six_ arms," Masami whispered fearfully.

For a moment, Kamajii looked at them curiously. Then, finally, he spoke. "Why, I don't believe it. Sen, is that you?"

Masami looked up at Chihiro. "Who's Sen?" She looked back at the strange man to see that he was looking directly at her. "Your hair looks different," he said.

"Oh, no, Kamajii, this is my little sister, Masami," Chihiro said. She walked up to the workstation with Masami in tow. "Will you let us stay here for the night?"

Kamajii looked surprised. "Stay here?" he repeated. "I don't know why you'd decide to stay here of all places. You know that by now, Yubaba knows you're back. She'll be looking for you."

"I know," Chihiro said. _But how do I know? Did I encounter this Yubaba last time? _She felt a tugging on her sleeve and looked down at Masami.

"Chihiro, what's going on?" Masami demanded. "Who's Yubaba? And why does this man have _six _arms?"

"Don't worry, Masami," Chihiro said. "I've been here before." She bit her lip, thinking to herself that she couldn't let Yubaba find them.

Kamajii scratched his head and took a drink from his teapot. "I suppose you can stay here the night. You'll have to look after yourselves, though; I have enough work with keeping the boilers heated."

Chihiro nodded. "Of course. Thank you, Kamajii." She turned to Masami. "We'll spend the night here, and tomorrow we'll figure out what to do to get home."

"Okay," Masami said. She seemed to be less afraid now, and was simply fascinated with Kamajii's six arms.

* * *

The sound of a ringing bell awoke Chihiro the next morning. She rubbed her eyes and looked up sleepily. She and Masami had gone to sleep behind Kamajii's workstation, hidden from the two doors that led into the room. At some point during the night, it appeared that Kamajii had produced a blanket and covered the two sisters with it, but now he was virtually ignoring them as he continued working.

Chihiro sat up, causing Masami's arm to fall off her shoulder. When the arm hit the floor, it stirred Masami as well. She sat up, yawning.

"You two are lucky," Kamajii suddenly said. "One of the servant girls came in here with my dinner, and she almost saw you. I suggest you go ahead and figure out where you're going to go before someone else comes."

Chihiro nodded. "All right." She ran her fingers through her hair. Her ponytail was really messy. Chihiro pulled the purple ponytail holder out of her hair as Masami finished waking up.

"I think we'll need to find out how I got back home last time," Chihiro told Masami as the former combed her hair with her fingers. "That's all I can really think of right now. My memory of this place is coming back in bits and pieces when I see something familiar so maybe--"

Chihiro broke off. She had been looking at her ponytail holder as she finger-combed her hair. Suddenly another memory came back to her.

_"From now on, I want you to call me Granny."_

"I've got it!" Chihiro exclaimed. She stood up, still looking at the ponytail holder, and finally pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Masami, you saw the train, remember?"

"Yeah," Masami said, nodding. Her hair was a mess but she didn't seem to notice. "But won't we need tickets if we're gonna ride on it?"

Chihiro shook her head. "No. I have an idea. Come on." She took Masami's hand and was about to lead her out when she had a thought and turned back.

"Thank you for letting us stay the night, Kamajii," Chihiro said sincerely.

Kamajii grunted as a response, but he had a hint of a smile on his face. Chihiro and Masami both bowed respectfully, and then left.

* * *

Mewe: Mew! Mew!

Chizi: That's right! We'll see you next time!


	4. Friends And Foes

Spi: Welcome back.  
Mewe: Mew!  
Chizi: We are glad to see you! Now here's the next chapter!

* * *

Previously... 

The sound of a ringing bell awoke Chihiro the next morning. She rubbed her eyes and looked up sleepily. She and Masami had gone to sleep behind Kamajii's workstation, hidden from the two doors that led into the room.

"I think we'll need to find out how I got back home last time," Chihiro told Masami as the former combed her hair with her fingers. "That's all I can really think of right now. My memory of this place is coming back in bits and pieces when I see something familiar so maybe--"

Chihiro broke off. She had been looking at her ponytail holder as she finger-combed her hair. Suddenly another memory came back to her.

_"From now on, I want you to call me Granny."_

"I've got it!" Chihiro exclaimed. She stood up, still looking at the ponytail holder, and finally pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Masami, you saw the train, remember?"

"Yeah," Masami said, nodding. Her hair was a mess but she didn't seem to notice. "But won't we need tickets if we're gonna ride on it?"

Chihiro shook her head. "No. I have an idea. Come on."

* * *

4: Friends And Foes 

"Where are we going, Chihiro?" Masami asked her sister as they descended another flight of stairs.

"I finally know," Chihiro said, sounding relieved. "All we're going to do is follow the train tracks until we get to Swamp Bottom--"

"What if the train comes and runs us over?" Masami demanded.

Chihiro smiled. "Then we'll get off the tracks," she said. She stopped and pointed. "There. See?" The two-car train came rumbling by on the nearby tracks. "The train only goes that way. It won't come back, so we'll have a while to walk the tracks."

"How do you--oh, yeah, you said you've been here," Masami remembered.

Chihiro nodded. "I don't know why my memory was completely wiped of this place, but at least it's coming back now. Hopefully the next thing I'll remember is how I got back last time."

"Now that I know it's possible to get out of this place, it's actually kind of exciting," Masami giggled as she and Chihiro carefully climbed down the hill to reach the tracks. "A weirdo fantasy land with animals dressing like humans and food that keeps you from disappearing and men with six arms. It sounds like the plot for a movie or something."

Chihiro couldn't resist a smile. "You always sniff out the adventure in everything," she said.

"I sure do!" Masami grinned.

* * *

"Chihiro, I'm tired," Masami complained two hours later. "Can we take a break?" 

Chihiro looked down at her sister. They had been walking for two hours and hadn't made it to any stops yet. "Well, I guess so," she said. "Oh, look, there's a train stop up ahead. We'll sit down there, okay?"

"Okay," Masami said.

It didn't take them too long to reach the train stop. There, Chihiro and Masami sat down. Fortunately, they were alone. _Only five more stops until Swamp Bottom, _Chihiro thought. _Then we have to find...oh no, I forgot her name! Come on, think, Chihiro, think._

Masami rested her head on Chihiro's shoulder. "Sis, why're we going to this Swamp Bottom place anyway?"

"There's a friend there who I think might be able to help," Chihiro replied. She glanced up as a young lady in a blue dress stepped onto the station platform. Her face was shadowed by a large, wide-brimmed hat. Chihiro watched absently as the lady reached into her bag and pulled out a ticket for the train. The lady clenched it in her fist, as if believing someone might steal it, and pushed up the brim of her hat.

Chihiro gasped, seeing the same face flash across her mind's eye. "Rin!" she exclaimed, standing up.

The lady turned at hearing her name, and her face registered shock. "Sen?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes, Rin, it's me!" Chihiro was amazed. The last time she had seen Rin, Rin was barely into her teens, and working at the bathhouse. Now she was a young lady.

Masami stood up, having nearly fallen over after her support suddenly rose. "Who is this?" she asked. "And why is _she _calling you Sen too?"

"I never thought I'd see you again, Sen," Rin said. She was smiling. "It's so good to see you! Hey, where are you going anyway? And who is this little girl?"

"Oh!" Chihiro suddenly remembered her sister. "Rin, this is my little sister Masami. Masami, this is my friend Rin."

"Hi," Masami said to Rin.

"Are you guys waiting for the train?" Rin asked Chihiro.

Chihiro shook her head. "We don't have any tickets, so we were just walking along the tracks."

"Oh, well in that case..." Rin dug in her bag and pulled out another ticket. "Here." She held it and hers out to Chihiro. "Kamajii gave these to me. You guys can get wherever you're going, and a lot faster. It's the least I can do for you."

Chihiro took the tickets. "Thank you so much, Rin," she said gratefully. "But what about you...?"

"It's not a problem. I can just get another one somehow. Don't worry about me."

Just then the train pulled up. Masami looked at it questioningly. "Well, go ahead," Rin said. "The train's waiting."

"Thanks again, Rin," Chihiro repeated, unsure what else to say. She grabbed her sister's hand and boarded the train. Rin waved at them until the train was out of sight. Then she sighed. "Chihiro, I don't know where you're going, but please be careful. You could be walking straight into a trap."

* * *

Chihiro watched the stops. Masami was resting on her shoulder, asleep. She had gotten used to the dark spirits all around them. 

_I wonder why it's so hard for me to remember this place, _Chihiro thought. _It's coming back in bits and pieces now, but what made it disappear in the first place? Why is it only coming back now? Surely this place wasn't so forgettable._

Masami yawned in her sleep and snuggled closer. Chihiro absently wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders. _It's been ten years. Is it possible me forgetting all this was just another childhood memory for me forget?_

She frowned. _And why is it I feel like there's something, or someone, truly important that I'm forgetting? I keep trying to figure it out, but I just can't. Why?_

The train stopped for the sixth time, and Chihiro looked up. It was dark outside again, and the train was completely empty, except for the two of them. _The sixth stop, _Chihiro thought. _Swamp Bottom._ She shook her sister's shoulder. "Masami, wake up. We're here."

Masami mumbled in her sleep and tried to turn over. Chihiro kept shaking her shoulder until she finally responded. "Wha...?"

"Come on, Masami, we're here," Chihiro said, standing up. Masami followed suit, stretching as she followed Chihiro off the train.

"So where are we going again?" Masami asked.

"We're going to a friend's," Chihiro answered. "I remember her name now. Her name's Zeniba, and I think she might be able to help us."

Masami nodded as if she understood, but she really didn't. "Well, okay," she said at length. She suddenly stumbled over a bump on the road and fell to her knees, nearly dragging Chihiro with her.

"Masami! Are you okay?" Chihiro asked, kneeling down to help her sister.

"Yes," Masami said, her lip stuck out as she gingerly brushed off her knees. "It's just so dark, I can barely see my hands in front of my face. I think I just scratched my knees, though." She stood up, brushing off the back of her jumper. Chihiro checked to make sure her sister was all right, as well as she could in the dark, and then stood up herself.

Something up ahead attracted Chihiro's attention, and she looked ahead. What appeared to be a streetlight was bouncing towards them. By then, Masami had noticed too, and she was staring at it, dumbfounded. "What is that?"

When the streetlight reached them, it was apparent that what looked like a hand was attached to the bottom. It squeaked every time it moved. It stood before them for a few moments, and then turned and started bouncing back the way it came. "I think it wants us to follow it," Chihiro said.

"Follow it where?" Masami demanded.

"Come on." Chihiro tugged her sister's hand. Masami sighed and tagged along behind her as they followed the light up the road.

* * *

His senses heightened. He felt his pulse quicken. _She's here. _He began to feel a sense of relief for the first time in ten years. _She's here._

_"What are you doing here, you traitor? You've already betrayed me twice, after all I've done for you. What do you want now?"_

_Her sharp tone didn't faze him. "I've come to inform you of my resignation."_

_"What!" She appeared shocked. "You would _dare _to--"_

_"I no longer want to be your apprentice," he went on, ignoring her outburst._

_Her eyes narrowed. "Oh, so now you're quitting? Fine, then. Walk out my door and don't ever come back. But tell me this: what brought on your sudden change of heart?"_

_"Let's just say there's someone I want to find."_

_"I knew it! It's that girl, isn't it? That Chihiro. She's turned you against me!" She appeared furious. "First she disrupts my bathhouse, then she kidnaps my baby, and now this! Mark my words, if that girl ever comes back here, it will be at your expense!"_

And now he was on the run. He had seen her henchmen coming a mile away, and fortunately he had escaped. At first he didn't know why they were after him, but then it dawned on him. _She's here. _After ten years, she had come back.

And he knew he had to find her, before someone else did.

* * *

Spi: Now it gets interesting.  
Chizi: (cuddles Mewe) Yep! We'll see you all next time! 


	5. The Situation

Chizi: Welcome back!

Mewe: Mew! Mew!

Spi: And now here's the next chapter.

* * *

Previously...

"So where are we going again?" Masami asked.

"We're going to a friend's," Chihiro answered. "I remember her name now. Her name's Zeniba, and I think she might be able to help us."

Something up ahead attracted Chihiro's attention, and she looked ahead. What appeared to be a streetlight was bouncing towards them. By then, Masami had noticed too, and she was staring at it, dumbfounded. "What is that?"

When the streetlight reached them, it was apparent that what looked like a hand was attached to the bottom. It squeaked every time it moved. It stood before them for a few moments, and then turned and started bouncing back the way it came. "I think it wants us to follow it," Chihiro said. "Come on." Masami sighed and tagged along behind her as they followed the light up the road.

His senses heightened. He felt his pulse quicken. _She's here. _He began to feel a sense of relief for the first time in ten years. _She's really here._

_"What are you doing here, you traitor? You've already betrayed me twice, after all I've done for you. What do you want now?"_

_Her sharp tone didn't faze him. "I've come to inform you of my resignation."_

_Her eyes narrowed. "Oh, so now you're quitting? Fine, then. Walk out my door and don't ever come back. But tell me this: what brought on your sudden change of heart?"_

_"Let's just say there's someone I want to find."_

_"I knew it! It's that girl, isn't it? That Chihiro. She's turned you against me!" She appeared furious. "Mark my words, if that girl ever comes back here, it will be at your expense!"_

And now he was on the run. He had seen her henchmen coming a mile away, and fortunately he had escaped. At first he didn't know why they were after him, but then it dawned on him. _She's here. _After ten years, she had come back.

And he knew he had to find her, before someone else did.

* * *

5: The Situation

Chihiro and Masami followed the walking streetlamp up the road and finally to a cottage in a clearing. The lights were on inside. Masami gripped Chihiro's hand tighter as they entered yet more unfamiliar territory. At least, it was unfamiliar to Masami.

"Is this the Zerina house?" she asked.

"It's Zeniba, and yes, this is it," Chihiro answered. She could feel Masami's hand trembling slightly. "Don't be scared, sister. It's okay."

Masami nodded uncertainly. "Okay." But she still had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as they approached the door. Chihiro knocked and waited for an answer. Finally, the door opened, and Masami gasped.

Standing before them was an elderly lady in a blue dress with long sleeves. The lady was wearing her hair up in a bun on the top of her head, purple eyeshadow, and rings on each finger. She had a big, crooked nose shaped like a bird's beak. But the scariest thing about her was her body proportions. The lady's head was almost as big as Masami's entire body, yet her shoulder only came up to Masami's waist. Masami felt real fear clutch at her heart for the first time since arriving here, and her hand tightened around Chihiro's in a death grip.

"Why, I don't believe it," the lady said. "Is it really you, Chihiro?"

Chihiro nodded. "Yes, it's me."

The lady smiled and reached out to hug Chihiro. Masami instinctively backed away as the lady moved forward. "Oh, Chihiro, it's so good to see you! What has it been, ten years? I didn't think I'd see you again. And who is this?" She noticed Masami after releasing Chihiro from the hug.

"This is my little sister Masami," Chihiro said. She looked down at her sister. "Masami, this is Zeniba, the friend I was telling you about. But I call her Granny."

"Hello there, Masami," Zeniba said, smiling down at Masami.

Masami ducked her head. "Um, hi," she mumbled. This Zeniba lady didn't seem so bad now, but Masami was still a little nervous.

"Well, don't stand out here, dears. Come right in and have some tea and cake," Zeniba offered. She stepped back from the door, and Chihiro led Masami in.

"Thank you, Granny," Chihiro said, "but we came here for your help."

Zeniba nodded as she motioned for them to sit down at the table in the middle of the room. "I thought as much. You can tell me all about it over the tea and cake." She waved a hand, and suddenly, cups and saucers and plates and flatware appeared on the table. Masami was surprised and picked up a cup, as if to see it was real. A sudden movement beside her made her turn, and she saw a strange dark figure suddenly stood beside her chair. It appeared to be wrapped in a black robe, and it had a strange white mask over its face.

"No-Face!" Chihiro said suddenly. "I had forgotten you stayed here with Granny. Have you been well?"

The figure, or No-Face, nodded its head and sat in the chair beside Chihiro. Masami watched it curiously. It seemed to be friendly as well. Maybe everyone in this strange land was nice and friendly.

"Here we are." Zeniba bustled back to the table with a tray. On the tray was a teakettle with steam rising from the spout, and a plate with a yellow cake shaped like a loaf of bread on it. She set the tray on the table and waved her hands again. The teakettle rose and poured tea into the cups itself, and the cake sliced itself and floated its slices onto plates. Masami realized then that she hadn't had anything to eat or drink all day, and yesterday it was hours after the picnic with only one nut in-between. She tasted a small piece of the cake and, finding that it tasted wonderful, cut big pieces off of her slice and ate them with relish.

"My, your sister is very hungry, isn't she?" Zeniba chuckled to Chihiro.

"We haven't had anything to eat all day," Chihiro admitted. "And that was probably my fault. We've been moving for hours."

Masami nodded as she downed all of her tea. "Can I have some more tea and cake?" she asked.

"Of course, dear." The teakettle floated over to Masami's cup and refilled it, and another slice of cake floated onto her plate. Masami nodded her thanks even as she cut off a piece of cake and ate it.

"It appears you're going to be here another night, so why don't you stay here?" Zeniba suggested. "There's a guest bedroom in the back."

"Thank you, Granny," Chihiro said gratefully.

* * *

After the tea and cake, Zeniba let Masami explore the cottage. Masami fooled around with some of the things she found until finally Chihiro insisted Masami go to bed, otherwise the latter would be sleepy in the morning.

Chihiro followed Masami into the guest room. When Masami pulled off her sneakers, socks, and jumper, leaving on only her white T-shirt and black bike shorts, Chihiro picked the jumper off the floor and draped it over a chair. She stuffed the socks into the sneakers and lined them up beside the bed as Masami pushed back the covers and flopped down on it. "Ooh, I like this bed, Chihiro, it feels brand-new!"

"You only think that because you've jumped on your own bed enough to wear out the springs," Chihiro replied with a smile. "Now lie down, and I'll tuck you in."

"Okay." Masami obediently laid down, giggling. Chihiro pulled the covers over her. "Okay, now go to sleep. Tomorrow I should know where we're going." She straightened up and headed to the doorway.

"Chihiro?"

Chihiro turned to see Masami peeking at her from underneath the covers. "We _are _gonna get back home, right, sis?"

"Of course," Chihiro assured her with a smile. "We'll be back. You'll see. Now go to sleep."

"Okay." Chihiro smiled at her sister one more time before closing the door.

* * *

"I didn't expect you to ever come back," Zeniba commented when Chihiro rejoined her at the table.

"Neither did I," Chihiro replied. "In fact, I had completely forgotten about this place. Things are coming back now. I can remember almost everything that happened last time. But there's something missing. I think it's really important, but I just can't get a grasp on it."

Zeniba sighed. "I'd expect not," she said. "Listen to me, Chihiro. My sister Yubaba was relieved when you left last time. She thought you had caused her enough trouble. She was so determined never to see you again that she completely wiped your memories of this place."

Chihiro gasped. "What!" she exclaimed. "Is that why it took so long for everything to come back?"

"Yes," Zeniba agreed. "What she didn't take into account is that it's hard for our magics to affect your world. The distance alone weakens any magic from here. That's the only reason why you can remember anything about this place now. But Yubaba knows you're here now, and she'd do anything to get rid of you. She doesn't want you 'messing things up' again."

Chihiro sighed and rubbed her temples. "So she'll be after me," she realized.

"You and your sister. You must protect your sister from Yubaba. If she got a hold of Masami, terrible things could happen to the poor dear."

"I won't let her get near my sister," Chihiro vowed fiercely. She looked up at Zeniba. "The trouble is, Granny, that I know whatever it is I'm missing has to be what I'm looking for."

"It is," Zeniba told her. "_He _is. But I can't tell you who. You must remember him yourself."

Chihiro nodded slightly, though she didn't really understand that. "Oh, Granny, I'm worried. I don't mind putting myself in danger, especially if whoever this is is really important to me, but I don't want to drag Masami into this. Maybe she could stay with you until I find out what I'm looking for?"

"That might work," Zeniba agreed. "I'd take good care of her, dear, you could be sure of that."

"Thank you, Granny."

* * *

Masami's eyes opened to the sound of a clatter. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning. _What time is it? _she wondered, throwing back the covers and getting out of bed. She glanced across the room and saw that Chihiro was asleep in the bed across from hers.

"I guess it _is _morning," Masami commented. She pulled her jumper off the chair and put it on, then grabbed her sneakers and socks and put them on. With another glance at her sister, Masami left the room.

The main room was empty, except for the No-Face. It had dropped a saucer onto the floor, not breaking it, but making a little noise. Sunlight streamed through the open windows. Zeniba was nowhere to be found.

Masami decided to take a look around outside. She headed for the door and pulled it open. Sensing something behind her, Masami turned to find No-Face had walked up.

"You want to come with me?" Masami asked.

No-Face nodded. Masami assumed it had said "Uh huh" and walked out the door. No-Face followed.

The sun had risen, revealing the land that had been hidden in the darkness last night. It seemed pleasant. Masami could hear birds somewhere. "Isn't it nice?" she asked No-Face. "It's just like the other day when Chihiro and me had the picnic. Nice and sunny."

No-Face nodded.

"Hey, come on!" Masami said. "That path into the woods looks like fun. Let's go explore it!"

No-Face shook its head. "Uh, uh."

"We won't go far," Masami insisted. Her adventurous spirit was taking the better of her again. "It'll just be a little trip. You sure you don't wanna come?"

But No-Face shook its head again. "Uh, uh, uh."

Masami shrugged. "Suit yourself." She headed for the path into the woods.

* * *

Chihiro rolled over and opened her eyes, stretching. She sat up and stretched. "Masami, are you awake?" When she didn't get a response, Chihiro looked over to where Masami was sleeping. But her sister wasn't there.

"Masami?" Chihiro looked around confusedly. She noticed that Masami's jumper and sneakers were gone. "Did she leave?" Chihiro threw back the covers and got out of bed. She grabbed her sandals and left the room.

Zeniba was busy at her spinning wheel, and No-Face was beside her. "Good morning, dear," she said to Chihiro. "Is Masami still asleep?"

"No, Granny," Chihiro answered. "She wasn't there. I was going to ask you if you knew where she was."

"Hmm?" Zeniba looked up. "I haven't seen her all morning."

Chihiro felt fear rise in her heart. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. "She must have wandered off, maybe gone exploring."

No-Face nodded at this.

"You saw her leave, No-Face?" Zeniba said in surprise. "Well, where did she go?"

* * *

Masami didn't realize she was lost until she turned around to go back. All the trees looked exactly the same, and she couldn't find the path that she had wandered off.

"Hello!" Masami yelled, hoping Chihiro had come to look for her by now. "Hello!" She knew Chihiro would kill her when they found each other, but Masami could worry about that later. She just wanted to go ahead and get back.

"Chihiro! Granny Zeniba! No-Face!" Masami called. She heard her voice bounce off the trees, but no voices bounced back. A distinct caw above her head made Masami look up, and she saw what looked like a blue bird with something on its head. It was circling the trees directly above her.

_I wonder what that thing is doing? _Masami thought. She turned when she heard a rustle and saw a flash of blue.

"Granny Zeniba?" Masami said hesitantly. She peeked around a tree and, to her relief, saw Granny Zeniba. But the latter didn't look happy. _I guess she's worried about me too, _Masami thought, stepping into view. Granny Zeniba turned to her. "Aha!" she cried, not sounding that friendly.

"Sorry, Granny Zeniba," Masami apologized. "I didn't mean to wander off in the forest. Is Chihiro gonna kill me?"

Granny Zeniba grinned, and Masami suddenly felt a funny feeling in her stomach. "Are-are you Granny Zeniba?" she ventured.

"No, I'm not _Granny Zeniba_," the strange woman who looked exactly like Granny Zeniba said, her evil grin still in place. "And I, for one, am delighted you got lost in the forest."

* * *

Spi: Cliffie!

Chizi: Yes! My first one!

Mewe: (is excited) Mew! Mew! Mew! Mew! Mew!

Spi: (stuff Mewe into the sofa)

Chizi: _Spi!_


	6. Remembering

Chizi: We're back to dissolve the cliffie!

Spi: And Mewe suddenly has laryngitis.

Mewe: (has tape over mouth)

Chizi: I was watching _My Neighbor Totoro _on Cartoon Network the other day, and I noticed that Mei's sister Satsuki is a dead ringer for Masami! Even her first outfit looks like Masami's in the story, except of course the clothes and hair colors are different, and Masami's hair is a little longer. (so if you saw that and wanted a mental picture of what Masami looks like, there you go!)

_

* * *

_

Previously...

The sun had risen, revealing the land that had been hidden in the darkness last night. It seemed pleasant. Masami could hear birds somewhere. "Isn't it nice?" she asked No-Face. "It's just like the other day when Chihiro and me had the picnic. Nice and sunny. Hey, come on!" Masami said. "That path into the woods looks like fun. Let's go explore it!"

No-Face shook its head. "Uh, uh."

Masami shrugged. "Suit yourself." She headed for the path into the woods.

* * *

Chihiro rolled over and opened her eyes, stretching. She sat up and stretched. "Masami, are you awake?" When she didn't get a response, Chihiro looked over to where Masami was sleeping. But her sister wasn't there. 

"Masami?" Chihiro looked around confusedly. "Did she leave?" Chihiro threw back the covers and got out of bed. She grabbed her sandals and left the room.

Zeniba was busy at her spinning wheel, and No-Face was beside her. "Good morning, dear," she said to Chihiro. "Is Masami still asleep?"

"No, Granny," Chihiro answered. "She wasn't there. I was going to ask you if you knew where she was."

"Hmm?" Zeniba looked up. "I haven't seen her all morning."

Chihiro felt fear rise in her heart. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. "She must have wandered off, maybe gone exploring."

* * *

Masami didn't realize she was lost until she turned around to go back. All the trees looked exactly the same, and she couldn't find the path that she had wandered off. 

"Chihiro! Granny Zeniba! No-Face!" Masami called. She turned when she heard a rustle and saw a flash of blue.

"Granny Zeniba?" Masami said hesitantly. She peeked around a tree and, to her relief, saw Granny Zeniba. But the latter didn't look happy. _I guess she's worried about me too, _Masami thought, stepping into view. Granny Zeniba turned to her. "Aha!" she cried, not sounding that friendly.

"Sorry, Granny Zeniba," Masami apologized. "I didn't mean to wander off in the forest. Is Chihiro gonna kill me?"

Granny Zeniba grinned, and Masami suddenly felt a funny feeling in her stomach. "Are-are you Granny Zeniba?" she ventured.

"No, I'm not _Granny Zeniba_," the strange woman who looked exactly like Granny Zeniba said, her evil grin still in place. "And I, for one, am delighted you got lost in the forest."

* * *

6: Remembering 

Chihiro felt more and more fear as the minutes ticked by. _Where could she be? _she thought. "Masami!" she yelled.

No-Face had pointed them to the path Masami had carelessly taken off down. Masami and Granny Zeniba had gone into the woods to look for Masami, while No-Face stayed behind in case Masami came back on her own.

"I'm so worried," Chihiro said. "What if she's hurt?"

"Don't worry, dear," Zeniba said reassuringly. "We'll find her."

"I hope so," Chihiro sighed. "Masami's so exploratory. She always gets in trouble."

"She'll be fine," Zeniba told her.

Suddenly, both their heads looked up when they heard a scream. At almost the same time, a dull _boom _echoed to them, they felt a vibration in the earth, and a small cloud of smoke began to float over the treetops.

"Oh no!" Chihiro cried. She immediately sprinted towards the cloud. "That sounded like Masami!"

Zeniba brought up the rear. They had made it to a clearing when the trees rustled on the other side, and Masami burst through, pure terror on her face.

"Granny Zeniba! Chihiro!" Masami screamed. "I knew that wasn't you!"

Chihiro rushed to her sister and grabbed her, just as another figure burst through the trees.

Zeniba gasped. "Yubaba!" she exclaimed, stepping in front of Chihiro and Masami. "I should have known you were behind that explosion. What do you want here, you old witch?"

"I'm making sure that no human messes up my plans ever again!" Yubaba replied. She put her hands close together, and what looked like a glowing fireball formed between them. "Step aside, Zeniba, or you'll get the same as those humans!"

"Never!" Zeniba replied fiercely. She put her hands close together and made a glowing ball like Yubaba's.

Yubaba's eyes narrowed. "So you'll defend them, then? Fine. I've been wanting to do this for a long time!" She launched her fireball at Zeniba. Zeniba fired her own, and the two glowing fireballs hit each other and exploded in mid-air.

"Chihiro! Take Masami and run!" Zeniba yelled.

Chihiro nodded. She didn't want to leave Zeniba to face Yubaba, but she had to protect her sister. "Come on, Masami!" she said, grabbing her sister's hand and dragging her out of the clearing.

"I'm sorry, Chihiro! I didn't know that crazy lady wasn't Granny Zeniba at first I didn't mean to lead her here!" Masami gasped as they ran.

"We'll deal with it later. Just keep running!"

* * *

"I told you not to wander off like that," Chihiro said sternly. 

Masami bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry, Chihiro, I really am."

"Masami, I told you that we might be in danger. What if Granny got hurt? You have to think before you do things," Chihiro went on. "We all could have been hurt because you decided to go exploring."

Masami simply nodded.

Chihiro sighed. "At least we're okay. But Granny and No-Face might not be. You have to realize that your actions don't just affect you, Masami. What you did was very irresponsible. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Masami said, tears brimming in her eyes.

Chihiro continued to look sternly at her, but then she sighed again and hugged her sister. "Don't beat yourself up over it, sis. Just learn from it, okay?"

"Okay," Masami mumbled into Chihiro's shoulder.

The two had run away from Zeniba's home. They ran along the train tracks until they found a stop, and then waited for the train. Fortunately, the tickets Rin had given them were for two rides on the train. Now they were going to stay on the train until Chihiro figured out their next move.

"Now I have to figure out who it is I'm missing," Chihiro said. "I just know if I can find out, we'll be able to get somewhere."

Masami nodded into Chihiro's shoulder. "Is it a he or a she?" she asked.

"A he, at least that's what Granny says," Chihiro replied.

"I'm sure you'll remember him," Masami assured her.

Chihiro smiled and nodded. "Me too." But in her mind, she was afraid that she might not. What if she couldn't combat Yubaba's magic, and she never remembered who it was? She sorely hoped she could remember.

Focusing completely on the task, Chihiro tried to mentally drag up anything about this person. Who was he? When did they first meet? How well did she know him? Did she have any attraction to him? Chihiro closed her eyes, and felt, very vaguely, a voice faintly saying something to her. It was him, she knew it. But would she remember him?

_"...I've known you since you were very small..."_

Chihiro unknowingly smiled. She could hear his voice now; she remembered it. Maybe she _would _remember him.

_The_ _river stretched in front of her, and her little pink shoe was floating away on it. She felt a sense of despair. Her mother had just bought those shoes for her. She had to get it back! She reached down to try and grab her shoe, but then she lost her balance and was underwater._

_Suddenly she found herself back on dry land, soaking wet and spitting out water. Her pink shoe was in her lap._

Chihiro's eyebrows furrowed. She remembered that, but that wasn't the whole thing. Something about that memory had to do with this person.

_Her mother had just bought those shoes for her. She had to get it back! She reached down to try and grab her shoe, but then she lost her balance and was underwater._

_The water was pulling her along. She felt fear. She thought she would drown. Her arms and legs flailed, trying to propel her to the surface._

_Suddenly she found herself back on dry land, soaking wet and spitting out water. Her pink shoe was in her lap._

Chihiro returned to the beginning again._ No, that's not all... _She knew something was missing.

_Her arms and legs flailed, trying to propel her to the surface. She felt something brush by her, and suddenly she was moving against the water's flow. She felt something beneath her fingers and grabbed it. Curious, but still afraid, she opened her eyes underwater._

_She saw something moving her through the water. She couldn't tell what it was, but she saw white and green. A flash of pink caught her eye, and she turned, to find herself rising out of the water._

_Suddenly she found herself back on dry land, soaking wet and spitting out water. Her pink shoe was in her lap._

Chihiro's brows furrowed more. She was close, she could feel it.

_"Remember, Chihiro, I'm your friend." He stood up and let go of her hands. She felt afraid, but took comfort in the fact that he was her friend. She needed all the help she could get now..._

She could almost see his face, but it was still blurry.

_"Will we see each other again?" she asked._

_He smiled. "Sure we will."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise." She knew he meant it too. She didn't know when, or how, but they would see each other again. He wouldn't promise her something he couldn't fulfill. And she knew that when they met again, she would be very happy. She didn't know what it was inside of her. She couldn't know it was love._

"I need you," Chihiro whispered unknowingly.

A sudden jolt slammed the train forward and threw Chihiro and Masami to the floor. Chihiro saw a flash of blue through the window and knew immediately that it was Yubaba. "Masami! Get under the seat!" Chihiro yelled. Masami obeyed and rolled under the bench on the left.

The train had stopped, but another attack from Yubaba sent the train reeling. Chihiro felt herself slide backwards and caught the fearful look on Masami's face. "I know you're in there!" Yubaba yelled outside. "Show yourselves, or I'll blast you out!"

"Come on, Masami," Chihiro said in a low voice. "We're going out the back way, okay?"

Masami nodded. Still looking afraid, she reached out and grabbed Chihiro's hand. Chihiro helped her crawl across the floor, keeping out of sight of the windows. They reached the back of the train and Chihiro pushed open the escape door. The train was jolted again by Yubaba's attack, and Chihiro grabbed Masami's shoulders to keep her steady. They waited until the train stopped shaking to get out the door. Chihiro didn't release her sister's hand as they sprinted down the tracks, hoping Yubaba didn't notice them.

"Is she gonna follow us?" Masami asked fearfully.

"Not if we're quiet," Chihiro told her. They kept going down the tracks.

Suddenly, "Stop right there!" Chihiro felt fear clutch at her heart, but without missing a beat, she turned off the tracks, pulling Masami with her. They ran down a gently sloping hill dotted with trees. Behind them, Chihiro heard an explosion, as if Yubaba had fired something at them and missed.

"Keep running and don't look back!" Chihiro instructed.

"No! Stop!" Masami screamed.

"What?" Chihiro looked ahead just in time to see the cliff. She screeched to a halt at its edge, Masami right behind her.

"Oh no," Chihiro moaned. She looked down and saw the sea churning against the cliff seemingly miles below. Several sharp rocks jutted out of the water near the cliff wall. "We can't let Yubaba catch us, Masami. We have to jump."

"What if we hit those rocks?" Masami trembled.

Chihiro looked grim. "We'll have to risk it. Come on." Together they slowly backed up. "On three, we run and jump as far as we can, okay?"

Masami gulped and nodded. She was afraid, but she trusted Chihiro.

"All right. One...two..._three_!"

They ran as fast as they could and jumped.

* * *

Spi: Uh oh. Cliffhanger! 

Chizi: Come back to see what happens!


	7. We Meet Again

Spi: Welcome to the next chapter!

Chizi: It's time for the unraveling of the cliffie!

Mewe: Mew!

Spi: Quiet, animal. Also, Chizi-chan wanted to let you all know that there will be eventual Kohaku River/Chihiro, so, yeah.

Chizi: And also, I'm haveing really bad writer's block so it may be awhile before the next chapter. Just so you know!

* * *

Previously... 

A sudden jolt slammed the train forward and threw Chihiro and Masami to the floor. Chihiro saw a flash of blue through the window and knew immediately that it was Yubaba. "I know you're in there!" Yubaba yelled outside. "Show yourselves, or I'll blast you out!"

"Come on, Masami," Chihiro said in a low voice. "We're going out the back way, okay?"

Masami nodded. Still looking afraid, she reached out and grabbed Chihiro's hand. They reached the back of the train and Chihiro pushed open the escape door. The train was jolted again by Yubaba's attack, and Chihiro grabbed Masami's shoulders to keep her steady. They waited until the train stopped shaking to get out the door.

Suddenly, "Stop right there!" Chihiro felt fear clutch at her heart, but without missing a beat, she turned off the tracks, pulling Masami with her. They ran down a gently sloping hill dotted with trees. Chihiro looked ahead just in time to see the cliff. She screeched to a halt at its edge, Masami right behind her.

"We can't let Yubaba catch us, Masami," Chihiro said."We have to jump." Together they slowly backed up. "On three, we run and jump as far as we can, okay?"

Masami gulped and nodded. She was afraid, but she trusted Chihiro.

"All right. One...two..._three_!"

They ran as fast as they could and jumped.

* * *

7: We Meet Again 

"All right. One...two..._three_!"

They ran as fast as they could and jumped. Chihiro tried to propel herself as far over the edge as she could. It looked like they would clear the rocks, though Chihiro couldn't be sure. But it was too late to try again, as they lost their forward momentum and began to fall.

Masami screamed in fear as they hurtled towards the sea. Chihiro's stomach felt like it was climbing into her throat, and she resisted the urge to scream, trying to be brave for her sister as they plummeted down to the water.

Chihiro tugged on her sister's hand and pulled Masami closer to her in mid-air. She wrapped her arms around Masami, pulling her close, and flipped herself over as much as she could so that she would hit first, in case they didn't clear the rocks. "We're gonna make it, okay, Masami?" she yelled over the noise of the wind.

Masami was whimpering now, and didn't reply. But she nodded into Chihiro's chest. Chihiro glanced over her shoulder and saw that the water was getting closer, and she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to prepare for anything.

Chihiro felt the wind whipping around her, and sound of it whistling in her ears scared her. But she would be brave, for Masami's sake, and she would face this down.

_"Will we see each other again?"_

_"Sure we will..."_

_I need you!_

Suddenly, Chihiro felt arms wrap around both her and Masami. Their descent seemed to turn in mid-air, and suddenly, they didn't seem to be falling anymore. Chihiro felt fear. _Am I already dead, and I'm just dreaming somehow we were saved? _She didn't want to look, but realized that she was the responsible one here and she _had _to look.

Chihiro warily cracked open an eye and saw the water beneath them. But something was different. They were still moving, but the water wasn't coming any closer. In fact, it seemed as though they were just moving above it, as if they were flying. _But that's impossible, _Chihiro thought. _Unless...unless...!_

Could it be? Chihiro craned her neck upwards, to see what was happening. They were indeed flying. The sun was shining into her eyes, and she could only see the silhouette of someone directly above her. But somehow she had the sense that she'd known this silhouette her whole life.

Chihiro felt them begin to slow, and suddenly they turned until they were upright and settled slowly onto a bank on the other side of the body of water. Masami finally looked up when their feet hit the ground. "We're...okay?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes, we are," Chihiro said absently. She turned to look at the person who had saved them, and her heart nearly stopped. _Is it really true? _She saw this face in her mind's eye. The same face. The same hair. The same clothes. Only ten years older.

_"Will we see each other again?"_

_"Sure we will."_

"Hello, Chihiro," the familiar face said to her with a smile.

His voice was a little deeper, but it was no mistake. Chihiro's hands went to her mouth, and she surprisingly felt tears sting her eyes. Every missing piece from ten years ago suddenly returned, all containing him. He was the missing puzzle piece. He was the one that tied everything together.

_"Remember, Chihiro, I'm your friend..."_

At first Chihiro couldn't even speak. She felt such utter joy that she could barely move. The tears stung more and got larger, and she felt them teetering precariously on her eyelashes.

Finally she found her voice, but even as she spoke it came out in a shaky whisper. "H-H-Haku..." she trembled.

"No," he said, but it was only slightly reproving. "Kohaku River."

Chihiro burst into tears and threw her arms around his neck. "Kohaku River!" she cried, feeling tears stream down her cheeks. "It's been ten years! I had forgotten all about you! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't apologize," Kohaku River told her, returning her hug. "I know what Yubaba did to you. It's a wonder you could remember me at all."

Chihiro cried on his shoulder, refusing to let go of him. How could she have forgotten dear Kohaku River? He had helped her so much last time. And even before that, when he had saved her from drowning. And somehow she had still let Yubaba erase her memories of him. She felt bad about it.

"Kohaku River," Chihiro finally spoke, just wanting to say his name again. She would never forget him again, no matter what magics were used on her. "I-I knew you'd keep your promise. You said that we'd see each other again. I knew you wouldn't break your promise to me." She finally let go of his neck so she could look at him.

"Chihiro," Kohaku River said, with a warmth in his tone. "It is so good to see you, after all this time. I didn't expect that you would come back."

Chihiro nodded tearfully, grinning from ear to ear. She barely noticed when she felt a tug on her sweater, but when she dreamily looked down, she saw Masami standing next to her, with a confused expression.

_Oh! _Chihiro had forgotten about Masami--again. "I'm sorry, sis," she said. "This is my friend Kohaku River. Kohaku River, this is my little sister Masami."

"Nice to meet you," Masami said shyly, ducking behind her sister. "Are you the one who saved us?"

Kohaku River nodded. "Yes, I did," he replied. "I'm sorry if we confused you. Your sister and I have known each other for a while, but we haven't seen one another in ten years."

"Is he that missing piece you were talking about, Chihiro?" Masami asked.

"Yes," Chihiro answered. "Now I remember everything, almost like it just happened yesterday. But I'm still not sure why I'm here again."

"The last time, you came to help me," Kohaku River told her. "It took me a while to figure that out, but ultimately, that's what you did. You gave me my name back. And now, I can only guess you are here to help someone again. You have the gift of true sight, Chihiro. No one here can say that. Maybe you'll be able to find out what it is."

_True sight... _Chihiro nodded slowly. _So that must be how I could tell which pigs were my mother and father last time. But what can I do with this "true sight" now that I know I have it?

* * *

_

"_Oh, Chihiro, you never do anything with your hair. Why don't you buy yourself a curling iron or something?"_

_Chihiro shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't feel like it," she said._

_Chihiro's mother reached for the purple tie to take it out of Chihiro's hair, but Chihiro ducked away and pulled it out herself. Her mother sighed. "Oh, Chihiro, you would look so much prettier if you actually did something with your hair once in a while, instead of just throwing it in that infernal ponytail."_

_"I like ponytails," Chihiro replied, absently combing her fingers through her waist-length hair. Masami noticed and toddled over to play with Chihiro's hair._

_"Chihiro, you're thirteen. You've been wearing a ponytail every day for three years!" Chihiro's mother replied. "You used to do different things with your hair, but ever since you moved here, you wear that same hairstyle with the same purple ponytail holder."_

_"I wear different kinds of ponytails," Chihiro replied, grimacing as Masami tugged on her hair._

_Chihiro's mother sighed. "Don't you want to look nice, Chihiro?"_

_"Sure," Chihiro replied._

_"Chihiro looks nice!" Masami protested indignantly, still tugging on Chihiro's hair._

_"Yes, she does, dear," Chihiro's mom sighed._

_Chihiro looked over her purple tie as Masami tugged on her hair. _This is to remind me of someone, _she thought_. I can see his face, but I don't remember his name. As long as I have this, I won't forget him, though.

* * *

_I won't forget him._

Chihiro's eyes opened, and she yawned. Masami was snuggled up next to her, still sound asleep. Kohaku River wasn't there with them.

_Where's Kohaku River? _Chihiro wondered as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. She carefully sat up, so as not to disturb Masami, and stretched. Slowly, she stood up, stretching her legs and straightening her clothes.

They had fallen asleep in a very shallow cave. Kohaku River had been standing guard, on the lookout for Yubaba. But he wasn't standing at the mouth of the cave like he had been last night. Chihiro glanced back at Masami, who had snuggled up on the cave floor without her sister, and stepped out of the cave.

The sun had risen on a warm day. There were very few clouds in the sky, and birds were squawking in a nearby tree. Chihiro shaded her eyes with a hand and looked around. She didn't see Kohaku River anywhere.

"Chihiro?"

Chihiro whirled, surprised. Her heartbeat rose and then returned to normal as she saw Kohaku River come around the side of the cave. He had a bulging satchel at his side, and a smile on his face. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes," Chihiro replied with a nod. She unconsciously reached a hand up to smooth her hair.

"I brought you and your sister something to eat," Kohaku River continued, holding out the bulging satchel. "Is she awake?"

Chihiro shook her head. "She's still asleep. Can we talk?"

Kohaku River nodded, and together they walked to a fallen log.

* * *

"_Now, what is this?"_

_"Just a picture," Chihiro replied as she sifted through her sister's color pencils. She found a sky blue and tried it on the test page, but it was too dark._

_Chihiro's mother looked over her daughter's shoulder. "Is that the same boy you were drawing yesterday?"_

_"Yeah," Chihiro replied. She found a powder blue and tried it on the test page. "Oh, this is perfect." She started coloring on the picture._

_Masami came over with a hula hoop draped over her shoulders and peered at the picture. "Oh, Chihiro, that's really awesome!" she squealed. "Who is he?"_

_Chihiro paused as she finished coloring the pants. The solemn green eyes of a boy with sharp-cut blue hair wearing blue and white stared back at her. "No one really, I guess," she answered. But in her mind, something told her he _was_ someone.

* * *

_

Spi: That's a weird ending.

Chizi: Don't say that! You'll ruin the moment!


	8. Kidnapped

Chizi: Welcome back! I'm sorry for the long wait!

Spi: I convinced Chizi-chan to put Mewe asleep.

Mewe: (asleep)

Spi: Also, Chizi-chan wanted to let you all know that there will be eventual Kohaku River/Chihiro, so, yeah.

* * *

8: Kidnapped

Chihiro and Kohaku River sat side by side on the fallen tree on the top of a small hill, facing out towards the water. For a moment, they said nothing, but silently enjoyed each other's company. A light breeze blew by, stirring the grass and leaves.

"Have you been well, Kohaku?" Chihiro asked.

"I've been well enough," Kohaku River replied. "I was a lot better," he went on, turning to her, "when I found out you had come back."

Chihiro smiled. "Now I'm glad I came back," she said. "But..."

Kohaku River's smile faded. "What?"

Chihiro sighed. "I don't mind putting myself in danger to see you, but I don't want to endanger Masami too. She's just a little girl. I have to take her home."

"I see," Kohaku River said. "And will you go back with her?"

Chihiro looked up at him. The breeze grew slightly stronger, moving her bangs into her eyes, but she didn't bother to move them. Her mind was on Kohaku River's question. _Would I? Would I go back with Masami? It would be for the best. Our parents provide for us, but I'm the one who really takes care of her. But...I haven't seen Kohaku River in so long. I don't want to leave him again._

"I tell you what, Chihiro," Kohaku River said suddenly, standing up. "Let's be concerned about getting your sister back home. And when the times comes, you can decide what you want to do."

Chihiro nodded. "All right," she agreed, standing up as well.

"Aha!"

Chihiro whirled at the sound, fear rising in her mind. _Yubaba! She found us!_ She felt Kohaku River's hand on her back, and she was suddenly shoved forward. She fell to the ground, with Kohaku River on top of her, and an explosion behind them pushed them down the hill. Chihiro landed with an "Oof!" as something hard rammed into her chest and shoved the air out of her lungs.

Kohaku River grabbed Chihiro's hand and helped her up as quickly as he could. Chihiro was still trying to get her breath back. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Granny--_no, Yubaba_--flying down the hill towards them. She was already forming another fireball.

"Come on!" Kohaku River yelled. He moved forward in one smooth motion, pulling Chihiro with him. Her feet lifted into the air, and they fairly flew along a few inches off the ground.

_Just as they were about to cross the other side, a frog in a kimono suddenly ran to the bridge. "Master Haku! You're back!" he exclaimed, jumping in front of them. She was so shocked to see a frog in a kimono talking to them, she accidentally released her breath. _Oh no! _As quickly as she could, she held her breath again, but she realized it was too late as the frog's gaze shifted to her and his expression changed._

_"What? A human?" the frog exclaimed. He jumped up as if to accost them, but Haku shoved his hand forward, and a dark circle formed around the frog, freezing it in mid-air. "Come on!" Haku yelled as he moved forward in one quick motion. She felt her feet rise into the air, and they fairly flew along a few inches off the ground and through the legs of the girls, causing their skirts to fly upwards. The girls all laughed as they pushed their skirts down, effectively creating a diversion._

Chihiro gripped Kohaku River's hand tighter as they flew forward at an amazing speed. Behind them, Chihiro heard an explosion, and she risked a look back to see a cloud of smoke rising only a few feet away from them. Another explosion whose heat Chihiro could feel told her that Yubaba was getting closer.

"Hold on!" Kohaku River yelled. Chihiro suddenly felt herself jerk to the left, and an explosion to her right made her scream briefly. She realized that they had just dodged an attack, and her stomach was churning. What if the next attack didn't miss? They jerked to the right suddenly, and Chihiro saw a rising smoke cloud to her left. This couldn't last much longer. _Something_ had to happen.

"You can't get away from me!" Chihiro heard Yubaba yell. She sorely hoped the old witch was wrong. Suddenly her mind whirled back to the cave, and the sleeping form inside it.

"Kohaku River!" Chihiro cried. "We have to go back for Masami!"

Kohaku River briefly glanced back at her, and then turned back around. "Hold on," he said again, and they suddenly turned right. Chihiro caught a glimpse of Yubaba behind them before the smoke of another explosion obscured Chihiro's view. They weaved around a large group of trees, trying to lose Yubaba.

There was another explosion over their heads, and Chihiro looked up to see a large branch falling from a freshly wounded tree. She only had time to gasp before the branch slammed down directly on her head.

A tearing pain split from Chihiro's forehead down to her ears. In her shock, she accidentally released Kohaku River's hand, and lost most of the momentum she had had from flying with him. "Chihiro!" she faintly heard Kohaku River yell, but that was overwhelmed by the screaming pain through her head. She hit something rough and scratchy and flipped over a few times, feeling sticks and leaves scratch her arms, until she finally came to rest in what felt like a large bush.

Chihiro didn't dare move. Her head was throbbing mercilessly, and her arms were beginning to sting. She lay facedown, the top half of her body flat on the ground, and her legs suspended slightly by the bush's thick leaves and branches. She heard another explosion, and what sounded like Yubaba yelling, but she couldn't be sure.

She laid there, not moving, not doing anything. The noises around her seemed to be getting quieter, and she was surprised to feel sleepy. Or was she sleepy? Chihiro didn't know, but she didn't fight it. She let her eyes close, and soon she was gone.

* * *

Chihiro stirred when she felt hands on her shoulder. The pain in her head had lessened to a dull ache, and her arms didn't sting anymore. She wasn't lying in the scratchy bush anymore; instead, she was on some markedly softer grass.

"Chihiro? Chihiro, can you hear me?"

Chihiro groaned as her head throbbed mercilessly. She placed a hand on her forehead, her mind still moving slowly. _What happened...?_

Suddenly it all came back. Yubaba. The attack. The branch. Masami!

"Masami!" Chihiro cried, sitting up quickly. A sudden stab of pain in her head nearly sent her back down, but she felt hands grab her shoulders to keep her upright.

"Careful, Chihiro." Kohaku River sounded grave. "You don't want to hurt yourself any more."

"Where's Masami?" Chihiro demanded of him.

Kohaku River looked her straight in the eyes. "Yubaba took her."

"Yubaba...took..." Chihiro looked ready to faint. "Oh no. Masami!" She jumped to her feet. "Sister!" She took off in what she thought was the general direction of the train tracks. "Masami! Masami!" she cried.

"Chihiro, stop!" Kohaku River's hand descended firmly on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. "We can't go barging into Yubaba's bathhouse demanding Masami back," he said gravely.

Chihiro turned to him, tears in her eyes. "I've g-gotta get Masami back," she trembled. "She's my responsibility. I can't let anything happen to her!"

"We will get her back," Kohaku River promised. "But first we have to ensure that you're all right."

"Never mind me!" Chihiro shoved his hands away. "I have to get Masami--I have to--I have--" She took a few steps forward, tripped, and fell to her knees. She burst into tears again. "This is all my fault," she sobbed. "If Masami gets hurt, or-or if she dies--it'll be all my fault!"

* * *

"_Let me out of here_!" Masami screamed, pounding furiously on the door. "_You can't keep me locked in here forever_!"

"Be quiet, human!" Yubaba snapped from the other side of the locked door.

"Let me out!" Masami yelled, pounding on the door. "Let me _out_!"

"You be quiet!" Yubaba yelled. "Or you'll get your tongue cut off."

Masami gasped and slapped both hands over mouth to shield her tongue. _She wouldn't really do that, would she? _she wondered. She decided that this Granny Zeniba look-alike was just bluffing, and Masami started to kick the door. "I'll--_whap!_--have you know--_whap!_--I've played soccer--_whap!_--and this door--_whap!_--is no match--_whap!_--for me!" _Whap!_

"Urrgh! Irrepressible human child!" Yubaba hissed, rubbing her temples. She tried to tune out Masami's kicking the door. "If you don't stop it you won't see the light of day again!" she threatened. _It probably would have been better to just try and eliminate them all on the spot. I don't know if I can handle much more of this!_

"_If you don't let me out this _door'll _never see the light of day again!_" Masami screamed.

* * *

Chizi: And we're off!

Spi: See you all later. (grabs Chihiro and Mewe and flies away)


End file.
